


A man in Wolf's Clothing

by Kingshadow486



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingshadow486/pseuds/Kingshadow486
Summary: Link has to learn that his greatest ally is himself.





	A man in Wolf's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a short comic by 10yrsyart on Tumblr!   
> http://10yrsyart.tumblr.com/post/182395470557/i-too-am-part-of-the-twilight-is-wilds-guardian   
> I hope that works...

            When Link awoke after his hundred year slumber, he didn’t know what was going on. Zelda had told him that she needed his help, so he had a purpose. He knew that he had to get strong. Everything was new to him, though. He had retained his muscle memory for fighting, but none of the muscle. He had no knowledge of the land, no idea what he would face or who he would see. The old man, which turned out to be the spirit of the King, was helpful in giving him a start, but it still wasn’t much. His saving grace would have been what he found in the old Temple of Time. Lit up as if a gift from Hylia herself, a wolf lie injured. It never once growled at Link. He made camp in the ruins and was able to nurse it back to health. They’d been partners ever since. The wolf seemed to understand everything he said. Well, signed, that is. He didn’t speak much. His language never left his memory, thankfully.

            So they grew strong. Strong together. They travelled all across the land, saving what remained. They killed powerful monsters, tamed the Divine Beasts, and sought out to recover Link’s memories. Link still couldn’t bring himself to finish the job, though. The castle scared him immensely. He never could feel like he was strong  _ enough _ . People began to catch on that he was putting it off. Some were kind about it, urging him that there were people that needed him more. Those kinds of responses made him feel guilty. Others, usually the older folk, would get angry at him. People who couldn’t read his signs, people who called him a coward and weak. Those insults struck a little deeper. That always made the wolf angry, though. They never left each other’s side, after all, so he had some back up.

            “His face when you growled, good!” Link signed to the wolf. It was late at night as they sat around the small campfire Link had made. They’d just eaten, so it wouldn’t be long before they slept. Link always liked to talk to his companion. His companion always listened, like he enjoyed it. The encounter with an elder in Hateno Village that day was still fresh in his mind.

            “Still, he was right. I’m-”

            “No. You’re not.” The sudden voice startled Link. He looked up instantly to where the voice came from, where the wolf had been listening intently. There was a man sitting there smiling as warm as the fire next to him. Only the man looked like himself, sort of. Different clothes and slightly different features, but it definitely looked like him. Point is, it wasn’t a wolf.

            “Wha- you’re-” Link’s hoarse voice sounded out, but he caught himself quickly by placing a hand over his mouth. He looked off to the side in a brief moment, cursing himself for swearing. When he looked back, the man was gone, replaced by the wolf. He put his head in his hands out of frustration. Did he imagine it…?

            “Mkh...f-fun...fff...mme?” He asked with voice and looked at the wolf. His cheeks were a bright pink in his embarrassment. The wolf just gave somewhat of a grin and licked his cheek. He didn’t know what to believe anymore.

            They continued their adventure as normal after that, but Link was always  _ slightly _ wary of the wolf after that night. He didn’t act any different, though. He was still affectionate with and protective of the Hylian Champion. After that night, though, the angry people didn’t seem to get to him as much. The wolf would stand by him no matter what.

__________

            Today was really not Link’s day. It was now over a year since his awakening, and over a month since the “incident” with the wolf. Or vision. He still wasn’t sure. It was stuck in his mind like nothing else. They had come to the Southeast, moving further down into the Bronas Forest. The jungles themselves were harsh enough, but the monsters constantly on the prowl were wearing them down. There were more than a few Lynels roaming the South along with the multiple packs of Lizalfos. Link was at his limit by now. The most recent encounter involved four silver Lizards that had managed to sneak up on them. His best sword had shattered only moments ago and the foes were closing in. Using his shield he went to deflect an attack but miss timed it and was knocked on his ass. Definitely not his day. The wolf was off to the side, fending off two of the Lizalfos, too occupied to help. What a way to go, Link thought. The reason they were there in the first place was to prepare for going into the Lost Forest to retrieve the Master Sword. Right when he had built up the courage to finally head into Hyrule Castle. He closed his eyes as the swing of the sword came, accepting his death in that moment. Only the slash never came.

            With the shrill clash of metal hitting metal, Link’s eyes flew open. Above him, sword in hand, was the figure from a month ago. The wolf was nowhere in sight. The Lizalfos seemed just as surprised. In moments, before anyone could react, the silver enemy that had swung to end the Hero’s life was cut to pieces. The mystery figure was quick, but more importantly, strong. His build was that of Link’s, but his tunic was strained against taut muscles. He ducked under another Lizalfos’ spear and...began to change. His form turned pitch black, morphing with a hum of magic, and the wolf appeared underneath the weapon. The wolf’s maw opened and clamped down on the forward arm of his enemy, stopping him in his tracks. Once again his body turned black, turning back into a human. Only this time his head did not change into his head. It was if he was turning around during the transformation. Where the mouth was his hand formed, now facing the still star-struck Link. Sword now in his left hand and held backwards, he continued his spin and drove it through the Lizalfos’ neck. Talk about a move. Link noticed that his eyes seemed to stay wolf-like. Predatory.

            The remaining two enemies exchanged a look with each other, then high tailed it away from the pair of Hylians as fast as they could. The man then let out a deep sigh before sheathing his sword on his back. Link could easily recognize the Master Sword, even if it was slightly different, like everything about the mystery man. He turned to face Link, smiling a sheepish grin. Talk about wolf in sheep’s clothing. Link himself was still at a loss for words; it wasn’t just a hallucination!

            “Sorry about keeping that a secret.” The man signed as well as spoke with his voice, though it was...wrong. His signs were odd, different than what Link knew. The sentence structure seemed to be the same, however, so the signs made some sense. They seemed...close to the signs that Link knew.

            “We can talk about it when we get to where we’re going?” He suggested and Link could only nodd, a little dumbfounded even still. He helped Link get up, collect his things, and they were off once again. Their trek was silent, both trying to think of what to say to the other.

            It was around sunset that they made it to Floria Falls, the perfect place to set up camp. Close to fresh water but not too close so they could hear any potential threats nearby. Once camp was set up, (To think, the wolf was freeloading that whole time when he could have helped!), the pair sat across from each other in silence. Neither knew how to start.

            You really me?” Link asked and his lookalike stared hard at him for a moment. He must have been trying to understand the signs he used, because it showed on his face when it clicked. He nodded a little, but still seemed a little lost in thought.

            “Yes. Sort of. I am you, but from the future. It’s kind of complicated.” He let out a deep sigh, trying to think of a way to explain it.

            “The Hero of Courage, the Princess of Wisdom, and the King of Power are set in prophecy. There comes a time when the three of them are alive and the cycle is renewed. A kingdom falls into darkness from the King, the Hero rises to the call and with the Princess, banishes the King thus returning peace to the Land. You’re that Hero now, I’m just that Hero much further down the line.” Now that sounded familiar. The Master Sword had mentioned something about Link being a legend before the Calamity. The Princess mentioned it a few times too, along with the King. He never paid much attention to that part of his life, he was...different back then.

            “We always win?” Link then asked, his face stern. His first thought was that he didn’t have much to worry about. He should be strong enough by now then, surely. But his second though was that...what if Ganon wasn’t always evil? Calamity Ganon certainly is no King, so could it be that there’s at least one time that he didn’t deserve his fate?

            “Yes, we always win...in a way. It takes its toll on everyone, though. Zelda has been trapped for a century, you had to fight for your memories and put up with some of the asshole people around,” The sign he associated with asshole was funny to Link, “You had to lose all your friends, too. I never lost anyone, I was always a recluse. I actually used to herd sheep in a small village.” The mention of sheep was quite ironic, come to think of it. That reminded Link…

            “How wolf? Can I wolf?” His counterpart laughed at the question.

            “No, no. We all have something or someone to help us through our quest. My Hyrule was invaded by another dimension called the Twilight. Most people were turned to spirits when the Twilight took over, but the Triforce of Courage allowed me to remain physical to fight. That’s where the wolf form came from, but now that it’s all said and done I can change at will. You have the souls of your friends controlling the Divine Beasts to help you.” In talking about it, the Twilight Link seemed to get sad. Remembering all that he went through.

            “Wolfie.”

            “What?”

            “Your name Wolfie.” Link grinned as he repeated himself. He spoke and signed as he said the name, letting Wolfie understand the sign he would use; he used the finger-letter for L before signing wolf. A special name sign just for his duplicate. Wolfie seemed taken aback by the gesture, but quickly smiled.

            “Well if I’m Wolfie, they you’re Short Stack. Yeah...Stacks. You’re much shorter than I am, at least by a few inches.” Just the sign for stack was enough to get the point across. Stacks laughed at his new name; he loved it. Throughout the night they shared their stories with each other and grew accustomed to each other’s signs. Hundreds of years changed a language, so it took them some time to learn the different signs they used. It wasn’t difficult for them to pick up, though. Luckily fingerspelling had remained the same.

__________

            “Are you sure you’re ready? I’ll be with you, every step of the way.” Wolfie and Stacks were just outside the throne room of Hyrule Castle, on the verge of facing Calamity Ganon and saving Zelda. Both of them had their Master Swords in hand, looking onward to the corruption the Calamity had spread.

            “Ready, Wolfie.” Stacks spoke aloud this time, smiling at his companion. He’d been using his voice more since Wolfie had started staying in his Hylian form, though only around said Hylian. Wolfie smiled back, and the pair walked in ready to save the world.

            The fight was over quickly. The Divine Beasts struck first, weakening the Calamity significantly. It was clear that it wouldn’t have been able to stand up against one of the Heros, let alone two. Zelda delivered the final blow, banishing the Calamity in an instant. Out in Hyrule field was the trio, two exhausted but happy Link’s and a relieved Princess. Before either of them could say anything to the Princess she pulled them into a, surprisingly, strong hug.

            “It took you long enough! But I’m glad that you’re here now.” Zelda was still in her ritual robes, Stacks noticed. That was what she was wearing when it happened all those years ago. They never really suited her, even now. Before either Link could say anything she started speaking again.

            “There’s still much work to be done. There’s a Kingdom to rebuild, after all,” they tensed at the mention or that, “but a break is probably in order. I could do with a change of clothes, for one.” Relaxing, Stacks and Wolfie nodded in agreement. The trio thus began their way back to the castle where they would find Zelda’s old belongings. If Stacks’ old uniform had survived, some of her books and clothes had, too. It was...weird for the Guardians to lie dormant again. Normally the sight of them sparked worry and caution, but without Calamity Ganon they were all reduced to statues. There was a feeling of calm and serenity everywhere.

            “Is your nickname Wolf?” Zelda suddenly spoke up out of the blue while Stacks rummaged around the ruins of Zelda’s study and bedroom. Wolfie would have helped but there wasn’t enough space for them both to search around.

            “Yes and no. It’s Wolfie. He signs the letter L and then Wolf for me, since I’m also Link. His is Stacks since he’s shorter than me.” Stacks was even an inch shorter than Zelda. Maybe it was when she wore heels, but Stacks also had thick boots on…

            “Oh, I like that! See, while I was trapped with Ganon, I could only see you two a little. I was aware of if you were in real danger, but otherwise it took a lot of focus to get a clear picture. Hard to read signs with blurry sight,” She was silent for a moment, before continuing with a saddened tone, “To be honest, I had expected you to disappear once the Calamity was defeated. I suppose it turns out that he needs you a bit more than just to fight.” She grinned up at him after she spoke, and Wolfie could feel his cheeks redden instantly. Stacks had mentioned once or twice she could be like that. Smug. Deceptive. Nothing at all like Wolfie’s Zelda.

            “I suppose that’s one way of putting it.” Wolfie looked away from her piercing cockiness just in time for Stacks to return to them with a trunk, presumably full of Zelda’s salvageable belongings. Stacks was smiling bright, but it shifted into confusion as he saw the look on Zelda and Wolfie’s face. In unison the not so innocent pair said “nothing” and went about leaving the Castle, leaving Stacks to hurry to keep up.

__________

            It had been two years since Ganon’s defeat. Progress in rebuilding the Kingdom was slow, though steady. Recently Stacks had invited Zelda and the new Champions to his home in Hateno Village. Luckily they had all made it; the journey from their respective homes was long. Once there were enough buildings in New Castle Town they would met there regularly. All of the new Champions were particularly interested in Wolfie. Stacks wasn’t the slightest bit jealous. Not at all. Not even a little.

            “So you were another Link the entire time! Incredible!” Sidon exclaimed with his usual enthusiasm, as always. Wolfie liked him the most; he was so different to most people from his time.

            “You must be quite powerful if you can change form at will. Impressive indeed.” Riju added. She’d managed to come with only her Guard Captain, rather than a full escort. It had taken quite some convincing, on her part. She was already growing so much, as the youngest out of them all.

            “It’s really not that impressive! It’s the triforce that lets me do it in the first place. It’s not something innate, like what Yunobo has.” Wolfie held his hands up as he spoke while the aforementioned Goron blushed. Shy as ever.

            “That may be true, but it’s your skill that has made that ability so powerful. The Triforce can only do so much; you said it wasn’t like that in the first place, right? You used to need the help of the Twilight Queen, but now it’s all you.” Teba had spoken up now. Stacks was worried they’d run out of tea before their guests left because of the Rito. It was also surprising his wife had allowed him to come. They had a young son, after all.

            “Isn’t this wonderful?” Zelda suddenly spoke up softly. She and Stacks were sitting off to the side, letting the others speak without interruption. It was peaceful.

            “It reminds me of before the Calamity struck. I do miss our old friends dearly. Although, these four seem to be the opposite of their predecessors.” She was right. Each of them was the polar opposite of the previous Champion. Sidon was loud and outgoing unlike his sister, Yunobo was timid and shy whereas Daruk was more like Sidon, Teba was extremely humble in contrast to Revali, and Riju was calculating when Urbosa was none too subtle. Different in every way, yet no less perfect.

            “Good, though. Old friends rest now. New friends just as perfect.” Stacks smiled so warmly along with his words that it melted Zelda’s heart, her eyes getting glassy. She merely nodded, the pair enjoying their moment.

            “So, how is your relationship with the other you? Owning a house together is quite a big step in Hylian courting rituals, as I understand!” Wolfie choked on his tea at that, covering his mouth as he had a coughing fit.

            “What?! Relationship??” He signed frantically as his coughing continued, the other three champions laughing. Sidon was just confused. Typical.

            “No relationship! Friends!” His coughing finally subsided, his cheeks a fine shade of red. The look he got from all four champions made him shrink back. Were they really that close?

            “What did we miss?” Zelda asked, both her and Stacks leaning in to what conversation they hadn’t heard. Sidon opened his mouth to answer, truthfully most likely, but Riju spoke before he could.

            “We were asking about the other versions of Link. Do you know anything about the other versions of Zelda?” Stacks gave Wolfie a confused look as that conversation started, clearly not buying the diversion. Wolfie looked away quickly, not meeting his gaze. Boy was he going to be grilled about that, later.

            Their friends stayed for a few more days so that their trip was worth it. Soon they would all return to their work. It was nice to get a break every now and then. Zelda had her own home in Hateno Village just near to Stacks where she continued her research projects. She had no need for field research at the moment, so Stacks and Wolfie had the next few days off.

            “Last Monday, with friends. You got very embarrassed. Why?” Stacks brought it up during lunch. Wolfie had actually almost forgotten about it. Almost. The Triforce never seemed to grant him courage in social situations.

            “Sidon asked me a question is all.” He stopped there. Stacks gave him The Look. He tried, at least. Another moment of silence passed before he continued.

            “He asked...if we were in a relationship.” He could feel his cheeks heating up at the mention of it. Stacks was still for a long time before finally answering.

            “We not?” Wolfie was shocked. Stacks looked...sad? Disappointed? Stacks continued before Wolfie could say anything.

            “Care about you a lot. Thought you shy about kissing and stuff.” That melted Wolfie’s heart. It  _ was _ obvious. He stood suddenly and moved over next to Stacks, getting down on his knee next to his counterpart. Even now Stacks looked timid. It was so out of character. Before Stacks could say anything else, Wolfie held his cheeks and kissed him. It wasn’t long or passionate. Sweet, simple, and soft. Stacks kissed back quickly after his initial confusion.

            When Wolfie pulled away he left one hand on Stacks’ cheek. Both of them were beginning to blush wildly. Stacks smiled now, in which Wolfie returned.

            “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to rush anything and I was worried you wouldn’t feel the same. Now that we’re on the same page, however, I think a relationship would be quite the good idea. You’re great boyfriend material, after all, you’re me.” That got a laugh out of Stacks. Wolfie stole another kiss before returning to his seat across from the other Hylian.

            “Glad you not shy. Not like you. Oblivious, though, yes. Normal.”

            “Oh, so you want to go there? You’re quite oblivious to when Zelda is talking about something important.” Stacks was not the best research assistant.

            “Different! Different! I pick up social cues. Research not interesting. Don’t tell Zelda!”

__________

            “I admire your tenacity.” Wolfie was sitting on Stacks’ chest, grinning wide. The didn’t really do dates. They more so did sparring, but that was regular. They were always together, too. The closest thing to a date was when they went out on an adventure. Zelda was with them for those more than half the time, so that really reduced the number of qualifiable dates. For their practice fights, Wolfie always won.

            Wolfie eventually got off of Stacks and helped him up. They’d been sparring for the better part of two hours now. The sun was just beginning to rise, too. Stacks always got up at unholy hours, so Wolfie had to kick his ass in retaliation. Especially with that fancy tablet of his, there was now an exact point that the hours and minutes happened, regardless of the sun. Stacks could even set it to make a noise at a certain time to wake them up. It was horrible. Wolfie was perfectly content with letting the sun wake him up.

            “Going to Castle today?” Stacks grabbed their practice swords after asking and set them back where they belonged.

            “Yep. Zelda is determined to be living in the Castle again by the end of the year.” Wolfie climbed up onto the roof, helping Stacks up next to him. They both sat on the edge of the roof, peacefully, watching the sun rise slowly.

            “Love you.” Stacks’ voice surprised Wolfie. He still rarely ever spoke. Not to mention that phrase was a big deal; they’d never said it before. It was felt, though, so maybe it wasn’t that big of a deal after all. Wolfie smiled, kissed Stacks’ head, and kept watching.

            “Love you, too.”


End file.
